Coming Home
by 1luvgsr
Summary: After leaving Vegas awhile ago, Sara is ready to come back home to Grissom.


A/N I don't own CSI or the characters. All mistakes are mine.

It was like there were giant butterflies flying around inside her. It had been like that since she arrived at the airport. Now seated, waiting for take off, it only got worse.

"I'll miss you with every beat of my heart. Goodbye." Sara whispered to no one in particular.

_Goodbye, _Sara thought. _What if it's too late? What if I hurt him so much that Grissom won't be able to forgive me? I should have called to let him know I was coming home. What if he said no, to not bother because he has already moved on? What if I've lost my one and only? _Starring blankly out the window, that last thought caused a tear to escape down her cheek.

All of Sara's doubts and worries flooded her mind for the rest of the flight. Her future felt so uncertain. Although Sara had buried her ghosts, memories and feelings resurfaced. Feelings of not being worthy enough to love that Sara had while growing up were coming back to her. Even with this doubt, Sara hoped that Grissom would forgive her and that they could move forward in their relationship.

As the plane landed, she knew it was time to face the future, whatever it might be. Sara picked up her luggage at the baggage claim then grabbed a taxi to head home.

Sara spent the ride trying to steel her herself for the worst. She tried to play out possible scenarios with the happy ending she wanted but somehow they always turned into Grissom telling her to leave and never come back. All too soon the taxi arrived and within minutes, Sara found herself at the front door. She closed her eyes, took a breath and knocked.

"Coming" she heard Grissom say before locks turned and the door opened.

"Sara" Grissom whispered in awe. He was sure he was dreaming, that this wasn't real, but it was so very real.

He looked deep into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. After a few minutes Grissom finally picked up Sara's bags in one hand and with the other, he grab Sara's hand and pulled her inside.

Dropping the bags to the ground, Grissom's free hand reached out and held Sara's other hand. As Sara looked into his eyes, her emotions became too much and tears started to fall.

"Oh, honey," Grissom whispered as he brought his hands up to her face and wiped her tears. He pulled her close and held her tight, trying to soothe her as tears still fell.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Grissom rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Sara had her face pressed to Grissom's chest. His strong arms around her, mixed with his body heat and distinct smell, helped calm her.

When the tears had subsided, Grissom pulled away, slightly tipped her head up and looked directly into glossy brown eyes. He led her over to the sofa and gently pushed her down. A nervous Grissom sat on the coffee table so he could face Sara better.

He had no idea what to expect from Sara. She was here and for that he was grateful. Her behaviour though was worrying him. Sara was back but what he saw playing on her face made him doubt the happy ever after ending he was hoping for.

_Maybe she only came here to say goodbye for good, _Grissom sadly thought. Grissom quickly put those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the fact that Sara was right in front of him.

Taking a shaky breath, Sara looked up at Grissom.

"Sorry about that," Sara said with a wry grin and a hint of pink to her cheeks. Grissom opened his mouth to respond but Sara shook her head to silence him.

"I have something to say and I need to get it all out without interruption." Noticing his acceptance, Sara continued.

"I guess I should probably start by apologizing for not calling and letting you know I was coming. I should have, but something always stopped me. I guess I was trying to hold on to the hope of a future together. You may not be able to forgive me, but I am truly sorry that I hurt you. I said that you were my one and only and that is still true. I just…I need…need to know if I'm to late"

Sara was scared to look directly at him in fear of seeing the truth that he had moved on with his life. A warm hand cupped her cheek and her gaze lifted to his.

"Sara, things weren't the same when you left but I know why you did. It hurt, but it was something that you had to do. You could never be too late, for you are my one and only as well."

To try and convince Sara that all he said was true, he looked deeply into her eyes and with as much love and compassion as he could show, he softly said,

"I love you."

"I love you too. If you really are sure, I do want to spend my future with you. That has never changed. I'm ready to come home now. I've dealt with my past and I'm ready to really live my life. I'm not sure what I want to do exactly but I know that I'm done with CSI. I'm afraid if I go back I'll get bogged down with all the death. I can't do that again."

"I don't expect you too. Sara, I have to be honest with you. Ever since Warrick died, there is this weight that has been pressing down on me. Work isn't what it used to be for me. Today, for the first time in months, I feel lighter. I'm ready for a change Sara. It's time we both start to live."

Sara couldn't believe what Grissom was saying. She had seen him struggle with cases but he would always be ready to work the next one that came along. Nothing seemed to slow him down.

"Are you sure? Don't say this just because I'm done with it. I will still be here even if you continue as a CSI."

"I know Sara, but I really do need a change. It's a struggle for me to go into work and see death everyday. I don't have the love for it like I used to. I guess you're not the only one who's changed."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, if you're serious about staying, I've been contacted about a teaching position here. I was thinking about taking it."

A slow smile grew on Sara's face. At last, the doubts she had on the plane were disappearing. She now felt happiness replacing the worry and nervousness she had before.

Reaching out, Sara took hold of both of Grissom's hands.

"Now a weight has been lifted off of me," Sara said, "I'll be honest, I was scared to come here and find that you had moved on. However, now, we can move on together."

At Sara's words, Grissom smiled and squeezed her hands. The sparkle that had left his eyes so long ago had returned. He finally had the love of his life in front of him and they were working on their future together.

Their eyes held each other as everything else disappeared. Slowly, they moved forward, sharing their first kiss in months. They each put in as much love as they could in this gentle kiss that sealed their promise to one another.

With a twinkle in her eyes, Sara said to Grissom, "I was trying so hard to think about getting a happy ending with you that I didn't realize I would actually be getting a happy beginning instead."

The end


End file.
